How Blaine Anderson Became a Pirate
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Want to know what happened to Blaine after he got hit with that Slushie Sebastian throw on him?  The story follows up after he just got hit. PART 7 NOW UP
1. Part 1

Kurt ran up to Blaine who was screaming in pain on the floor. Sebastian and the Warblers walked off, only Nick looking behind him to see if he was ok. He could hear the screams and really wanted to check that his friend was ok but ever since Sebastian had managed to make himself captain and got rid of the board he felt scared of the new guy.

Everyone around Blaine first thought he was over acting as they all had been slushied at some point but after Kurt had managed to get Blaine to remove his hands from around his eyes they saw that something was wrong. His right eye was bright red and Kurt was sure he could see some blood coming from it.

"Rachel, ring an ambulance now. It's ok Blaine you're going to be ok." Kurt said, Blaine's screams started to echo the area. Kurt pulled Blaine close to him and held him in his arms trying to make him as comfy as possible. People weren't sure what to do, Artie was shouting about how it wasn't fair and how Sebastian could get away with this. Rory was in shock and couldn't move from the spot. Puck and Sam kept their eye out for help.  
>"They said there be here in a second" Rachel told Kurt as she sat down next to them and grabbed Blaine's hand.<br>"Hear that you be ok soon" Kurt said, he was starting to lose his hearing in one ear from Blaine's screams. He wished he could make the pain his boyfriend was feeling go away, he wanted it to be him not Blaine. He couldn't take it, but he knew he had to be strong. They saw some people in the distance running towards them.  
>"There here Blaine"<p>

The ride to the hospital was awful for Kurt, all he could think about was the last time he went to hospital. His dad's heart attack, it brought back so many unhappy memories. He pulled out his mobile and pulled up his Dad's number. It rang for a couple of seconds.  
>"Hey Kurt." The voice on the other end said.<br>"Umm Dad, I'm on my way to the hospital." Kurt said, he hadn't had chance to say why before Burt started panicking.  
>"You're hurt? Have you crashed your car?" Burt panicked voice said.<br>"No no not me, its Blaine." Kurt replied, he was trying to stay strong and not burst into tears.  
>"What's happened son?" Burt asked. It took Kurt awhile to work out what to say to his dad.<br>"One of the Warblers throw a slushie in his face but it's injured his eye or something. His in a lot of pain." Kurt told him.  
>'OK I meet you down there" Burt replied.<p>

Kurt sat in the same chair he did last time he was there. He had rang Blaine's parents; he didn't really want to see them. He knew he would get the blame somehow. He could still hear Blaine's screams in his head, he was hoping that would be the only and last time he heard that again. They had given Blaine some painkillers in the ambulance, so that calmed him down. Burt walked through the door, Kurt went rushing up to him and gave him the biggest hug he could. It was nice to have someone who he could look up to and just get comfort from. Kurt's eyes filled up again but this time he felt it was ok to cry. Burt pulled him back onto the seats and grabbed his hand, Kurt rested his head on his father's shoulder. The doctor walked out of the room that had Blaine in.  
>"Mr Hummel, you can see him now." He said as stood in front of the two. Burt pushed up Kurt.<br>"Yell me if you want me to come in." Burt said as Kurt walked past the doctor and into a small room.

He saw Blaine in the hospital bed, still wearing his clothes and not one of them hospital garments they normally put them in. Blaine looked up. He was holding a little white patch thing over his right eye.  
>"Look at you" Said Kurt as he sat himself next to Blaine on the bed. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.<br>"They said I need surgery, my eyes scratched or something. I'm... I'm scared Kurt." Blaine said with worry in his voice. Kurt wasn't sure what to say. He pulled Blaine's head off his shoulder and looked straight to his good eye. He placed a kiss on his lips.  
>"They said that there was something in that slushie as a normal one wouldn't cause damage." Blaine said.<br>"I wish it was me not you." Kurt said he was trying to hide the tears but Blaine could clearly see them.  
>"No he was going after you and I can't bear to see you in pain. I would go through anything for you Kurt. Don't ever forget that." Blaine said giving his boyfriend back his kiss. Just then the doctor walked back in, Kurt jumped off the bed.<br>"Right Blaine this is for you." The doctor pulled out an eye patch from his pocket.  
>"You have got to be kidding me." Blaine replied, he knew there was going to be so many pirate jokes from Kurt.<br>"You said you would go through anything for me." Kurt replied with a wink.  
>"OK OK" Blaine laughed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Blaine's parents came rushing in followed by Burt.<br>"Mom, Dad!" Blaine said, he was happy to see them.  
>"I better get going, I ring you later ok." Kurt said as he walked back over to him and planted a kiss on the side of his face. Blaine knew how uncomfortable his father was with this so he didn't return it.<br>"OK, I text you when I leave" Blaine replied.

In the car back Burt statred asking questions.  
>"So this Sebastian kid did this to him." Burt asked.<br>"Yeah, but it wasn't for Blaine, It was for me. Blaine pushed me out of the way, It could have been me in that hospital. The doctors think something else was in that slushie to cause that amount of damage." Kurt said, he didn't really want to tell him everything but he knew he had to.  
>"Right tomorrow morning I'm ringing Dalton." Burt said keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. Kurt kept checking his mobile for a message off Blaine.<p> 


	2. Part 2

_**Note – Thank you guys, I didn't expect to get so many hits for my story. 1000 in less than 24 hours wow . **_

_**I was going to leave it at the end of the first chapter but someone asked me on twitter to carry it on and have seen quite a few people have added this to their story alerts so I'm going to carry it on. Hope you enjoy it. Also thanks for the reviews to. **_

-  
>Kurt got home to find Carol and Finn waiting for him.<br>"So is he ok dude?" Finn asked but Kurt carried on walking and up the stairs to his room.  
>"They said he needs surgery." Burt told Finn and Carol.<br>"Do you want me to go and talk to him?" Finn asked Burt hoping he be some use.  
>"No, I think he's still in shock and just wants some time alone. First thing tomorrow morning I'm going to ring Dalton." Burt replied as he sat himself on the sofa.<p>

Blaine was glad to be back home and not spending the night in hospital, he was in still some pain but the painkillers he had taken were helping. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his mobile. He brought up a new text and started writing.  
><em>'Kurt, I'm back home. Please get some sleep and don't worry about me. Blaine xxx'<br>_He pressed sent and walked over to his mirror. He inspected himself, his hair and clothes were all sticky from the slushie. 'Great I need a shower' he thought to himself. He made a little laughing sound when he saw his eye patch.  
>"Arg" He said to himself doing the best pirate impression he could, as he laughed at himself he felt the pain in his eye build up again.<br>"Right Blaine don't laugh not good." A sound from his mobile started getting louder, he looked down to see Kurt was ringing. 

"Hey Kurt"  
>"Blaine, How you feeling? Do you want me to come over?"<br>"Hold on their tiger, give me a second to answer. I'm feeling better and like I said in the text, you should get some sleep and don't worry about me. Now off to bed with you."  
>"Blaine, I can't. I can't stop thinking about what happened. It's all my fault."<br>"How is it all your fault?"  
>"It was meant for me, it should be me wearing that eye patch and needing surgery. I should have been the one in pain on the floor tonight."<br>"Kurt, calm down and listen to me. Like I said before I can't stand to see you hurt or in pain, I would go through this again for you. I won't let anybody lay a finger on you."  
>"But..."<br>"But nothing Kurt you mean the world to me and I will protect you if I have to."  
>"Blaine, you know I would do the same right. If it was the other way round."<br>"Sure and get your nice clothes covered in slushie"  
>"HEY!"<br>"Yes Kurt I know you would and I would be like you panicking about how you are to."  
>"Do you want me to come over then?"<br>"No, my parents are still freaking out at the moment."  
>"Oh, my dad's phoning Dalton tomorrow."<br>"Same, this is such a mess Kurt. This, Sebastian..."  
>"Please don't say his name."<br>"I'm sorry Kurt, It's my fault. I shouldn't have spoken to him this morning. I wish I didn't go back to Dalton if I hadn't I would have never met him and all this would have never happened."  
>"Blaine it's not your fault and looks whose panicking now."<br>"I am sorry."  
>"I know"<p>

A loud knock came from Blaine's door.  
>"Blaine can I come in?"<p>

"I've got to go"  
>"OK. Speak tomorrow right."<br>"Of course... I love you."  
>"I love you to Blaine. Night."<p>

Blaine placed his phone on his bed as his dad came in.

Kurt was having trouble sleeping that night every time he closed his eyes he say Blaine in pain. He told himself that Blaine said he shouldn't worry. When he finally fell to sleep he started to dream. It started out quite nice, he was singing a solo in the choir room some love song to Blaine after finishing Blaine got up and hugged him. They both kissed, but then he heard a voice, a voice Kurt will forever hate. Sebastian walked through the door he wasn't in his Dalton uniform but in the clothes he wore when they all went to the bar together. Blaine dragged Kurt back to his seat.  
>"Now New Directions I want you to welcome our newest member Sebastian Smythe." Mr Shue said as everyone clapped and went to greet him.<br>"NO!" Kurt shouted out as everyone turned around to face him.  
>"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine said.<br>"It's Sebastian." Kurt said grabbing onto Blaine's top pulling him back.  
>"Kurt, you have never met this guy in your life. None of us has. What is wrong with you?" Blaine said as he made his way over to Sebastian the beautiful smile Blaine normally had suddenly turned evil.<br>"Oh hey didn't see you there Kurt. Do you like my new boyfriend?" Sebastian put his arm around Blaine.  
>"Blaine" Kurt shouted sorry.<br>"Sorry Kurt, but his a real man unlike you." Blaine gave Sebastian a kiss. Kurt felt his heart break into a hundred pieces. Everyone turned to face Kurt again and they all spoke at the same time.  
>"Don't they look like a beautiful couple Kurt"<br>"No" Kurt shouted again. Everyone suddenly had in their hand a slushie, they all slowly started walking up to Kurt. Sebastian and Blaine made their way to the front of the group. Blaine throw his slushie at Kurt followed by Sebastian. Kurt fell to the ground, he could feel the pain in his right eye. He started to scream in pain but as he did he woke up. He got out of his bed, he had never been so scared of a dream since he was very little. He wanted to phone Blaine but it was 4 in the morning. He got out a jumper of Blaine's that he nicked off him and got back into bed. He didn't sleep for the rest of that night he just sat in his bed hugging the jumper.

Blaine woke up to a few messages on his mobile.


	3. Part 3

_**Note – Again thank you to everyone who's read the story so far.**_

-  
><em>The morning before.<br>_Blaine woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, part of him wanted to throw it at the wall but he thought he better answer it just in case it was Kurt.

"Hello"  
>"Hey Blaine, its Sebastian"<p>

Blaine started to freak out in his head, how did he get his number? Blaine had been trying to stay as far away from Sebastian since what happened at the bar.

"Hey, umm can I just ask how you got my number?"  
>"It's on your Facebook page and it's kind of an emergency actually and I couldn't just leave you a message.<br>"Ok what is it?"  
>"I've got red wine on my blazer piping and I'm not sure how to remove it. Any tips?"<br>"I'm not too sure, must say I've never had that happen to me"  
>"Not a red wine kind of guy?"<br>"I've not really tired it."  
>"Right when I see you again you're going to try some red wine."<br>"Umm ok"

Blaine didn't really want to talk to him and started to think of an excuse that he could use to get out. The first thing that popped into his mind was glee club and how they were going to do Michael Jackson again.

"I've got to go, early practice with the glee club. Regional's and all that, we're doing Michael Jackson and have so many lyrics and dance moves to learn and then we have to design the costumes and its going to be amazing. The Warblers better bring it. "  
>"Really"<br>"Yeah, I'm trying out to get one of the solos. I mean Michael is just amazing, one of the greatest performers that have ever step foot on the stage."  
>"I totally agree, I did actually have tickets for his concert in London but of course he died so. But it would have been amazing. Shame I didn't know you then I had a spare ticket and you could have come with me."<br>"Really, wow that would have been amazing. Surely you would have taken someone you known longer with you"  
>"No I can see how much of a great fan you are."<br>"Anyways I have to go"  
>"Yeah sure, bye."<br>"Bye"

Blaine put down the phone and didn't think any think of his conversation with Sebastian he decided to go back to sleep.

_The Morning After _  
>Blaine was woken up by the pain in his eye. He took his pain killers and went to check his mobile. He saw he had quite a few messages from the members of New Directions checking how he was ok. It was about 6 in the morning and he didn't want to wake anybody up with his replies so he placed his phone on his set of draws as he did he saw the picture of Kurt he had. It was when Kurt did his Madonna project with Sue, Mercedes and Artie, him in his black suit posing to the camera the same picture he also wanted to use for his posters for when went up for student president this year. Blaine loved this picture so he picked up and moved it to his bedside table so he could look at it while he was stuck in bed.<p>

"Blaine your friends here" Blaine's mother shouted from downstairs. He didn't expect anyone to come over not this time in the morning.  
>"Can I come in Blaine?" A voice came from the other side of the door.<br>"Kurt! I've not done my hair, I look awful. I'm still in my pyjamas. " Blaine said as the door opened and Kurt walked in.  
>"I don't care how you look. I like your hair when it's all messy its kind a cute" Kurt said closing the door behind him.<br>"Anyways how you feeling?" Kurt asked as he sat himself on Blaine's bed.  
>"OK I guess. You didn't have to come over you know?" Blaine said sitting next to Kurt.<br>"No I wanted to see you, I'm coming over back over after school. I would have stayed here all day but dad won't let me." Kurt said.  
>"Wait isn't that my jumper?" Blaine asked.<br>"Maybe... Yes OK I couldn't sleep last night I had this awful dream and I had this so I sat with it." Kurt told Blaine.  
>"Was the dream about what happened last night?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. Kurt then told Blaine all about his dream and how Sebastian joined New Directions and how he dumped Kurt.<br>"Wow Kurt... Look into my eyes" Blaine placed his hand under Kurt's head and looked him in the eyes.  
>"Whatever happens I will love you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives or as long as you will have me. Sebastian means nothing to me and never will and even if I did feel anything for him it's not love. What he planned to do to you, it makes me feel sick. I shouldn't have told him about Michael and I feel like such an idiot. " Blaine said to Kurt.<br>"Blaine Anderson, you are not an idiot." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine.  
>"What do you want me to tell them at school?" Kurt asked.<p> 


	4. Part 4

_**Note – Again thank you so much I didn't expect to get this many hits.  
><strong>_-  
><em>The Visit to Dalton.<br>_"Guys can't we just phone them or something?" Blaine said as Kurt was placing Artie's wheelchair in the back of his car.  
>"Dude hurry up" Artie shouted from the front seat.<br>"You were the one who suggested taking this to the street and besides us going down there to invite them to the duel will be pretty epic." Santana said as she sat herself in the back seat of the car followed by Rachel and then Blaine.  
>"Plus they won't take us seriously if we ring them." Kurt said as he sat himself in the driver's seat and started the engine. During the drive down they all had a little sing along to some of Michael's biggest hits, people in other cars must have thought they were mad.<p>

Arriving in Dalton's car park Blaine started to feel sick, the last time he was here was when he was inviting them to West Side Story and he met Sebastian. He shouldn't feel like this it was his old school most of his friends were here but now he felt out of place and vulnerable. He used to be able to be himself and not be anxious but that all changed on the day he meet Sebastian. They went through the halls of Dalton and they knew they were getting close to where the Warblers practised as they heard Sebastian's voice.  
>"1, 2, 3, 4" He shouted and then the Warblers started singing.<br>"Ooohoo! Let me tell ya now. Ooh. When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around. Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd." They sang.  
>Blaine took a breath as they walked through the doors into the practise room to see the Warblers dancing in a group number. They went and sat down at side of the room and let the Warblers finish the song. Santana kept a straight face trying to not look impressed while Rachel was singing along to herself. Kurt held Blaine's hand as he knew that Blaine really wanted to go and join them up there.<br>"Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back), Na na na na (I want you back)" They finished with and they all clapped.  
>"Hey Blaine, Kurt. New Directions" Shouted Nick and Jeff from the other side of the room.<br>"Hey guys" Blaine shouted back. Sebastian turned around at the sound of his voice.  
>"Hello Blaine, can't stay away from me can you." He said to him.<br>"Oh hell no. I have had enough of this. You and the rest of the Warblers in Lima Carpark tonight for a duel." Santana burst out saying.  
>"I'm sorry what?" A confused Sebastian asked.<br>"For the right to sing Michael at regional's, a duel tonight with the rest of your Warblers 6pm be there."  
>"OK" he replied. Blaine and the rest of New Directions left the room as speedily as they can so they didn't have to spend as much time with him.<br>"Warblers, tonight we are doing a duel with New Directions 6pm Lima Carpark. I'll let you practise I just have to get something." He shouted to them before leaving them. He remembered a guy he meet at a bar that used to go to McKinley, he had mentioned that they used to Slushie people but how he regretted it now. Sebastian decided to use this information to his advantage. There was a shop across the road, he was going to buy a slushie and throw it over Kurt but as he got on to the carpark something caught his eye. Rocksalt, it had been left at the side of the carpark open. He bent down and put his hand in it. 'What if I put this in the slushie' he thought to himself. He wasn't too sure at first but after about a minute he picked some up and put it in a money bag he just so happened to have.

_The Morning After  
><em>Sebastian couldn't sleep that night he was angry with himself, angry at Blaine. His plan was simple to throw the slushie over Kurt but Blaine got in the way. He felt sick that he hurt him, the guy he was going after was now in pain and he was sure that he lost all chance of getting him. He trolled his Facebook in the morning to see of any word of how he was but nothing it hadn't been updated with a status for a couple of days. He picked up his phone about to ring him, he wanted to apologise so bad he had his speak worked out but then he saw a picture, a new picture on his Facebook. It was of Blaine and Kurt but Blaine wasn't facing the camera like Kurt he was looking at his boyfriend like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the world a look Sebastian knew he was never going to get that from him not now not ever. He started to feel glad if Blaine didn't look like that at him then he shouldn't at Kurt. It wasn't fair how could he love Kurt, he throw a pillow at the wall. He felt so angry.


	5. Part 5

Kurt had never really had a proper one on one conversation with Santana before and they weren't really the best of friends but the fact that she wanted to help Kurt and get back at Sebastian for what he did he knew that whatever happens his glee club friends would always be there even if they didn't see eye to eye. Years ago she wouldn't have even spoken to him and now she wanted to help him out. He knew he was very lucky.

Kurt rushed to Blaine's house so fast after getting his NYADA letter, he couldn't wait to tell Blaine even through Burt really wanted to do it. At every red light he stopped and looked at the letter sitting on his front seat and everyone time he looked at it a massive grin would appear on his face. He had never been happier then he was at this very moment. He had made one stop before Blaine's to get a couple of magazines for him. Pulling onto Blaine's driveway he saw Blaine's mother's car there, he took a deep breath and turned off the engine. How was he going to tell Blaine? Would he just burst into his room and shout that he was a finalist or play his boyfriend along and pretend he didn't make it to see his reaction. He got to the front door and pressed the door bell, he was jogging on the spot just wanting to get to his boyfriend. The door opened and his mom let him straight in. He rushed up the stairs and got to his door, he took a couple of deep breaths and put on a serious face. He opened the door to find his boyfriend tucked up in bed with a nice little red blanket over his legs he was sitting there singing to himself before looking at the door.  
>"So how was school?" Blaine asked as if they were already a married couple and Kurt just got home after work.<br>"The usual, everyone was asking about you." Kurt said as he placed a carrier bag on the floor and sat himself on the bed next to Blaine. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.  
>"I like this, you coming to look after me. Maybe I should get hurt more often" Blaine laughed.<br>"In your dreams" Kurt replied. He pulled out the envelope with his NYADA letter held inside and placed it on Blaine's lap. Blaine looked down before picking it up.  
>"It's come. So did you get it?" Blaine asked.<br>"Read it for yourself." Kurt replied. Blaine slowly opened the envelope and began reading.  
>"Dear Mr Hummel..." Blaine said before a little scream left his voice.<br>"OMG KURT! I'm so proud of you. I told you would make it. I knew they wouldn't want to miss out on someone as talented as you." Blaine said, he grabbed Kurt and gave him a kiss.  
>"I can't believe I really thought I wasn't going get to it. I don't think I would have got though this without you." Kurt said before jumping back off the bed and picking up the bag.<br>"I got the call today, my surgery's going to be later this week." Blaine said as Kurt pulled a chair to the side of the bed and picked out a magazine.

Santana was chilling in her bedroom with Brittany and then an idea popped to her mind, she had promised Kurt not to get into violence in finding out what Sebastian put in that slushie. She pulled out her number and dialled Arties number.

"What's up?"  
>"Artie I need you to do something for me."<br>"Depends what it is."  
>"I need something to record sound so when I get a confession from Sebastian we have it on tape."<br>"OK I see what I can do."  
>"Thanks"<p>

Santana put her mobile back down.  
>"What are you going to do?" Asked Brittany as she messed with her hair.<br>"I'm going to go there and demand he gives me an answer. If not have a duel." Santana said as she had one her I have an idea smiles on her face.  
>"But isn't that why Blaine got hurt?" Brittany asked trying to work out in her head how it was going to work.<br>"True but I don't think he'll be doing it again." Santana had managed to get Sebastian's number off Blaine's phone and rang him to tell him she wanted to talk, they both agreed on a time.

Sebastian had spent the whole of Warblers practice in kind of a daydream, planning out in his head his next move in his head for when he meets Santana. He had brought another slushie that day and demanded that they bring it with them. No one in the Warblers had really gone up and challenged him about it or what happened in the car park that night. A few of the Warblers couldn't believe they had helped Sebastian with the slushie or would do again. Nick had only passed it on but he felt so bad he knew he should stand up and say no but he like everyone else was scared of the guy. Himself like Sebastian had been trolling Blaine's Facebook to see if he was ok.  
>"Nick are you ok? You look pale." Jeff asked him.<br>"Umm yeah I think so." Nick replied trying to not let Jeff see that was a lie.  
>"Right guys we need to practise that routine again and again if we want to beat New Directions and we will beat them. Don't sit down. Follow me we are going to the hall" Sebastian yelled as a couple of people jumped off the seat. It was never like this when Blaine was here and now everyone started to hate glee club. They followed him as they made their way through the corridors bringing them into a circle shaped room filled with chairs. A few people practising in the school's band were just packing their stuff away.<p> 


	6. Part 6

_**Note – Thanks for your support on this story so far, I'm glad so many people like it. Just to say I don't have a clue about what happens in this type of surgery that Blaine has to have so I'm taking the experience as how I've experienced surgery myself. Also since we don't know much about his family so I've had to come up with how I think they are like.  
>Enjoy<br>**_-  
>It was the day of Blaine's surgery and Kurt really wanted to visit him before he went to school but Blaine went into the hospital the day before to prepare it. He would be in surgery while Kurt was in class but he was planning on visiting him as soon as the final school bell rang. All Kurt could think of all day was Blaine and how a team of people would be working on his eye. He just wanted to be there waiting for him but at the same time was glad that he was at school which would try and take his mind off it. He was glad he had his friends in Glee club they stayed as much as they can with him all day and trying to make him laugh. Kurt had told Blaine that Sebastian had slushied Santana, Blaine panicked a bit thinking she was hurt like him but he was glad that it was only a normal one. He had also told him that they got Sebastian to admit that he had put rocksalt in the slushie.<p>

During Kurt's final lesson of the day he got told off for not paying attention but he didn't care he knew he was close now to visiting Blaine. He kept tapping his feet to the sound of the clock as he watched the hands go round slowly. The school bell rang and he was the first person to get out of class but he ran straight into Mr Shue.  
>"Kurt, I'm glad I bumped into you." Will said, in his hand he was holding a little gift bag.<br>"Mr Shue I hope you don't mind I have to go, Blaine had his surgery today and I'm on my way to see him." Kurt said as he went to walk past his teacher.  
>"That's why I wanted to see you, I guessed you would be missing practise today so the rest of the glee club wanted to give you this to give to Blaine from us. It's just a card signed by everyone and some chocolates for him. Let us know how he is." Will said passing the bag to Kurt who was looking into it.<br>"I'll pass it on. I'll be texting Finn when I get there so I get him to pass on any news. He'll be glad that you guys wanted to see how he was. I'll better go I want to be there when he wakes up." Kurt said.  
>"Of course I won't keep you any longer." Will said as he tapped Kurt on the shoulder and made his way to the choir room. Kurt looked at his watch and rushed to his locker to pick up a few items before leaving.<p>

Kurt drove to the hospital slightly nervous on how he would find his boyfriend, he had seen him waking up before in the morning but this was different he was waking up after surgery and he didn't know how he would be feeling and if he would be in pain. He took a few breaths and drove the fastest the speed limit allowed him to. He had told Burt his plan but had promised to be back by 7 that evening but he knew that he wasn't going to happen, he wanted to stay with his boyfriend at the hospital all night and didn't want to leave him but he knew his dad would be up there and dragging him back so he didn't miss school. He knew Burt understood how he was feeling after what happened with his mom. He finally arrived on the car park and parked the closest he could get to the hospital entrance. He ran into the building almost knocking over a few people on the way. He finally made it to the room that was holding only Blaine, he was still asleep and had a patch over his eye, and he had a drip that led into his left hand. He felt a tiny part of him die, seeing Blaine like this it was something someone his age should never see, in fact no one should see. He stood outside the door looking in through the window, it took him a lot of courage to open the open. He walked in and was greeted with Blaine's mom.  
>"Glad you could make it Kurt, he'll be so happy to see you." Mrs Anderson said as she got up off the seat to hug the boy.<br>"Where's Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked wondering why Blaine's dad wasn't there to support his son.  
>"He's at work, plus I don't think he could see his son like this not again. Blaine's been in hospital before." She said as she took Kurt's jacket and hung it up on a hanger next to hers.<br>"Sadie Hawkins dance right" Kurt said as he pulled a chair up to sit next to Blaine's bed.  
>"Yes, I'm guessing Blaine told you. He was beaten so bad, it was horrible. We didn't think he would end up in hospital again since he moved schools." She said as she sat herself back down.<br>"Kurt, just so you know I'm glad you're here for Blaine. I'm glad his got you in his life. I've never seen him be so happy then when he is with you. I know his father doesn't support you guys and doesn't like the idea of you to. But even he agrees Blaine is happier, I'm hoping one day he will accept both of you the way you are." She said with a couple of tears in her eyes, Kurt looked and smiled unsure how to reply to that. Blaine started to come round.  
>"Kurt?" He started to say in a slightly confused sleepy way. Kurt got up and held onto one of his hands while holding the side of Blaine's face.<br>"I'm here Blaine, Kurt's here." He said as he was joined by Blaine's mom on the other side as she grabbed his other hand.  
>"Blaine honey, moms here." She said, she watched Kurt as he moved a piece of Blaine's hair off his face. She smiled she knew that Kurt would take care of her son, she was proud her boy had got himself such a loving boyfriend. She didn't care that he was gay but that he was in love.<br>"Kurt is that you?" Blaine said slowly opening his left eye.  
>"Yes..yes it is" Kurt wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to kiss Blaine but didn't want to freak him out since he was just walking up.<br>"The operation went well son." Blaine's mother said.  
>"Ouch it hurts" Blaine said as he his eyes slowly started to stay open.<br>"Maybe you should sleep some more honey." Kurt said, he didn't really want him to sleep as he had been dying to see him all day but if it made him feel better he would accept it.  
>"No, I'm awake now." Blaine said his speech still a little slurred. <p>


	7. Part 7

Finn pulled out his mobile phone during glee club, he had just received a text from Kurt saying that Blaine's surgery went well and that he had just woken up.  
>"Finn, any word from Kurt?" asked Mr Shue who saw him messing with the phone.<br>"Yeah, he says that it looks like the surgery went well and his awake now." Everyone in the room cheered and hugged each other.  
>"Brilliant news you guys." Mr Shue said as he went and sat on his seat at the side of the choir room. Everyone was really pleased, this was the first bit of good news they had in ages.<p>

"Kurt dear, I'm just going to make a call to Blaine's dad is it ok if I leave you for a few minutes?" Mrs Anderson asked Kurt she didn't want to leave him in case he wanted support.  
>"No you go and tell him how his sons doing." Kurt said in sarcastic way as he was upset that he wasn't there to support his son. Mrs Anderson didn't take his tone badly she understood how he was feeling and in a same way she agreed with him, she herself needed her husband for support to. She left the room leaving just Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was almost fully awake now but did sometimes fall to sleep but a second late be awake again. Kurt found it kind of cute it was like a little kid who was determined to stay up pasted his bedtime.<br>"I'm glad you're here." Blaine said as he smiled to Kurt who was now making room on the bed to lie down next to him.  
>"I couldn't go home, not thinking you were here. I'm going to stay for as long as I can ok." Kurt said who was now putting his legs on the bed, he's head resting next to Blaine's.<br>"We called the Warblers into school the other day" Kurt told Blaine.  
>"They finally know what Sebastian is like, they pretty much all hate him now."<p>

Kurt had texted a few of Warblers after they asked if he was ok, but for some reason the message about his surgery had got to Sebastian. This past week was so bad for him, he may act tough on the outside but inside he felt so much hurt. He still hated Kurt and he still wanted Blaine but he decided he would try and make it up some way. He got in his car and drove to the hospital he had brought some flowers as a way of saying sorry to Blaine. He was hoping that maybe Blaine would drop Kurt and go for him even though he knew the chances of this happening would be slim. He made his way through the hospital and after asking one of the nurses where Blaine was he made his way to the room. He stopped outside the door and looked in through the window. He saw Blaine and Kurt on the bed hand in hand face to face. He looked for a few minutes wishing he was Kurt, he was so jealous of this guy and how even with one eye Blaine looked at him like he was the most amazing, beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Sebastian remembered the time he was looking at his Facebook picture and Blaine was looking at Kurt like this and how he felt so angry but that was on screen and now he was seeing it in front of his eyes. A tiny bit of him felt happy for them but the side he hated in himself felt angry. He ran back the way he came and straight into Blaine's mother.  
>"Are you ok? Oh I see you're from Dalton, are you here to visit Blaine? I'm his mother." She said to him as she straightened his tie.<br>"Umm yes I am, I... I see his a bit busy at the moment and I just wanted to drop these off for him. Can you give them to him for me?" He said a bit embarrassed.  
>"Sure, do you want to come in?" She asked him as he passed her the flowers.<br>"No umm I can't I've got Warbler practise." He replied.  
>"OK, what's your name so I tell him you came by?" She asked.<br>"Just say they are from the Warblers." He said as he walked away from her and out the building.

"So that's the song I think we should do for regionals." Said Kurt to Blaine who was nodding. Mrs Anderson walked in with the flowers.  
>"Someone from Dalton gave me theses for you Blaine." She said as Blaine moved himself up so he could sit up in the bed. He grabbed the flowers off his mother and pulled out the card that was inside of it. He read it 'I'm Sorry' It said inside. Blaine didn't know what to say as Kurt grabbed the card off him and read it for himself.<br>"SEBASTAIN" Kurt yelled.  
>"Wait was that the guy who did this to you? But he looked like such a nice guy." She said herself now rushing to the door to follow him and find out why he did this to her son.<br>"Mom don't his not worth it." Blaine said he didn't want anyone to get hurt for him.

It was now 8pm and the Hummel – Hudson household was getting into an argument. Carol and Burt were arguing about Kurt and how he wasn't home at the agreed time. Burt had tried ringing his phone a few times but to no answer.  
>"Right that's it I'm going to the hospital and dragging him back myself." Burt yelled.<br>"Burt don't, I think he's just forgotten the time and it must be hard on him to see his boyfriend like that." Carol said as she pulled Burt towards her.  
>"But he has homework and school tomorrow. I know it must be hard to see a loved one in hospital but his ok and he'll be home in a couple of days." Burt said trying to force his way from Carol and to the door.<br>"Listen, Kurt will be ok Blaine's mothers there. I'll ring the hospital now and get them to speak to Kurt. I'm sure he would be ok sleeping there as long as he goes to school in the morning." Carol said looking at Burt.  
>"OK but as long as he goes to school in the morning. He can't use the hospital as a way of missing a day. He couldn't' when I was in there so he shouldn't for Blaine." Burt said as he hugged Carol.<p> 


End file.
